A liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate arranged opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal layer arranged between two aforementioned substrates. In order to maintain a uniform liquid crystal cell gap, a plurality of spacers distributed in an array need to be arranged between the array substrate and the color filter substrate in such a way that generally the spacers have one ends fixed on the color filter substrate, and the other ends abutting on the array substrate, so that there is some distance maintained between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.